


Please Continue

by IWalkInAir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Crobby - Freeform, Eavesdropping, Gift Fic, Haven't watched much about Crowley, M/M, Pairing is suggested, Short One Shot, Sorry if I wrote him wierd, Stomach butterflies, The beginnings of a great relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWalkInAir/pseuds/IWalkInAir
Summary: Crowley wants help from the Winchesters and Bobby Singer. However, he manages to pop in at the horribly perfect time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> My friend gave me a prompt to write about this pairing for her. Hope it's good enough.

If a demon wished to petition aid from hunters, Crowley knew the best humans for the job. In fact, he also knew the best way to get said humans to consider his proposal.

Either convince one brother, who will then convince the other, or skip the two boys and convince Bobby Singer first.

It only makes sense that the boys would more likely cooperate if their wise, new, father figure was the one to back up a demon's claims.

The former option only ever worked if the brothers were currently on speaking terms anyways, and the later was far easier to find. That man doesn't leave his nest too often. Considering his knowledge of the 'things-that-creep-in-the-night', it's not surprising.

While easier to find, getting past the front door would prove trouble for any supernatural intruder. His house probably has a demon trap on every ceiling in every room, under every mat, and beneath all his furniture by now.

Crowley would prefer to negotiate in a less confined space where he could properly work in a little intimidation.

As it stands, the junk yard beside his house would do quite nicely.

A snap later the demon found himself ready to call the old bird out from his nest, only to realize he was not alone. Three voices were growing in volume and Crowley took shelter behind the closest rundown vehicle.

A certain moose and squirrel were accompanying his target.

What a waste it would be if he were seen now. The two boys appeared to be fully armed for a little spirit hunt, and while salt is not lethal... It's still painful and would ruin his suit.

Crowley decided to wait out the verbal match before getting down to business, but what's a demon to do in the mean time?

He leaned toward's the vehicle's window just enough to see the two boys facing the opposite of him. Bobby was somewhere beyond his limited vision, for if he leaned any further, he would be within the bearded hunter's line of sight. However, it wasn't much of a loss since the man's voice rang loud and clear.

Heh. Crowley could picture his angered features easily.

"What did you expect us to do?!" Dean asked, his arms held out mockingly, as if he was truly open to suggestions.

Then Sam added his own two cents claiming, "We did our best-"

"Then your best is the equivalent of a couple of immature puppies too busy chasing their tails to see the bone sitting at their feet!"

The demon wondered if Bobby's face was red.

The feud quickly became very one-sided as the seasoned hunter took control and left no openings for opposition.

Crowley's chest felt light as he held back a chuckle. This argument proved far more enjoyable than he had been prepared for. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"There's no excuse! Your personal feelings shouldn't keep you from doing some proper research! You two knuckleheads nearly allowed a poltergeist to roam free!"

The smile grew as the light feeling worked it's way down, filling his gut to the brim. Anticipation enveloped the demon's body and he found himself leaning closer to the glass.

"It's not my fault that Sam-"

"Don't try to shift all the blame on him, boy. You both screwed up!"

Bobby moved up close to shove the Winchester brothers back a few steps, his entire body now in view of their eavesdropper.

This time the demon did chuckle. He'd known his face was red.

"Now, I don't want to see either one of you until you've apologized to that woman and fully reimbursed her for the damage to her house. I could care less if you think saving her live negates the fact that you both could have easily avoided it. Of course I don't expect you to pay off everyone you help, but I need you to understand that now's not the time to get sloppy... Not when people's lives are on the line."

The boys nodded reluctantly.

Thoroughly beaten, the squirrel and moose left without another word.

Bobby stood there huffing deeply. Yelling does tend to do that to a person.

Crowley adjusted his tie with a smirk. He certainly hoped that last argument didn't tire the old bird too much.

Even though his original objective was to try for an easy agreement, he found himself ready to put his request on the line for another round of verbal confrontation.

As he stepped out into the open, his wishes were confirmed by the growing frown on Bobby's face.

**Author's Note:**

> How waz it?


End file.
